


Two out of Three

by catty_the_spy



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Chess, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catty_the_spy/pseuds/catty_the_spy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young and Rush play a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two out of Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coattailsofdoom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=coattailsofdoom), [Vaynglory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaynglory/gifts).



“Check,” Rush said again.

“ _Fuck_.”

The observation deck was empty. It was just Young, Rush, and the chessboard. It wasn’t – as Eli had loudly speculated – strip chess. They weren’t playing a game from Star Trek. It was just Young getting repeatedly trounced by Rush for hours at a time.

It was a fact: against any other member of the crew, Young would dominate. Against _Rush_ , he was lucky if he didn’t lose in twenty minutes. That wasn’t to say that he always lost; Young eked out a win maybe twenty percent of the time. It was just chess, just passing the time.

There was nothing special about the game itself. Rush fingering the pieces he’d captured while his eyes scanned the board, or biting his lip mid-thought when Young made a move he didn’t like – that could be sexual, if they were in the right mindset. In the right mindset, the two of them covered in mud after sliding halfway down a mountain to escape some alien beast could be sexual. For the most part this was just…chess. Evidence of a ceasefire between two men who could destroy each other utterly, and the occasionally fuck wasn’t part of it, was just a happy accident between two lonely men who were less lonely together.

Young took the pawn-turned-queen. Rush neatly collected his bishop and queened another pawn. “Check and mate.”

Young sighed and handed over an intact pair of socks.

Sometimes, chess was a means of exchange.

Rush set up the board again. “My dessert ration for your gloves?”

“Your _sunglasses_ for my gloves.”

Rush frowned. “If refuse to give those up.”

Young grinned. “Then win again. I’m not giving those gloves up for anything less.”

Rush focused his steely glare on the board.

Young felt his smile grow. He made the first move.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post this. I was moving. (There are no excuses for the length. I'll try to come up with something a little longer.)
> 
> Hope you like it. :D


End file.
